The Karate Kid (Cartoon)
The Karate Kid was a 1989 animated series which debuted on NBC's Saturday morning lineup. It starred Joey Dedio, Robert Ito, and Janice Kawaye. It is based on the Karate Kid series of films, and was produced by DIC Animation City, Saban Entertainment and Columbia Pictures Television. The series saw Daniel Laruso and Mr. Miyagi joined by a young girl name Taki traveling the world to retrieve a shrine which had magical powers and had been taken from its original place in Okinawa. The Greatest Victory (Episode 2) Daniel, Mr. Miyagi and Taki travel to Hong Kong in search of the shrine. Mr. Miyagi goes to visit his friend Tanaka who he thinks can help him find the shrine. Tanaka gives the trio a cryptic line that will lead them to where he lives. As the trio wander the streets looking for Tanaka, a shopkeeper is hassled by the foot soldiers of the Dragon, a gang boss running an exortion racket. Mr. Miyagi defeats the foot soldiers and then returns to finding Tanaka. After finding the places that correspond to the elements in the riddle, they find Tanaka living on the roof with his biological daughter Rina and adopted sons Shen Ying and Ki Wu. The siblings and Daniel begin an anti-Dragon movement, rallying the local people to stop the exortion while Miyagi, Taki, and Tanaka track down the shrine to a local merchant. The anti-Dragon movement fails when the people run away at the sight of the Dragon's men and the kids and Tanaka are beat up by the thugs. Tanaka finds the shrine in the mechant's shop and learns of its power when the shrine heals his injuries. Tanaka shares the shrine's power with his children, who use the power to take back items the Dragon's men have extorted away from the people. In response the Dragon has his men take Tanaka hostage. Ki Wu goes to get the shrine and confront the Dragon and his men. In the Dragon's office Ki Wu puts the shrine down to fight the men holding his father, only to have the Dragon come from behind the door and grab the shrine. He uses the shrine to make Tanaka and Ki Wu his magically mind controlled men and sends them out to fight Daniel, Mr. Miyagi and others who have come to rescue them. Daniel and Taki go to get the shrine from the Dragon, who uses the power of the shrine to strengthen himself, while Mr. Miyagi fights the mind controlled father and son. Upon tripping the Dragon up with balls from a pool table, the shrine falls into a pool and carry out to sea, which releases Ki Wu and Tanaka from the mind control. vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h22m56s867.png|Ki Wu uses the power of the shrine vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m07s572.png|The Dragon sees the shrine's power from behind the door vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m25s503.png|The Dragon grabs the shrine vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m31s424.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m43s381.png|The Dragon uses the shrine to make Tanaka and Ki Wu his warriors vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m50s450.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m55s481.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h23m59s431.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m04s423.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m09s353.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m14s166.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m21s731.png|The Shrine has made Tanaka and Ki Wu the Dragon's warriors vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m26s572.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m35s416.png|The Dragon is alerted of the entrance of Daniel and company vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h24m56s459.png|The Dragon decides to send his new warriors to handle the intruders vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m06s959.png|The Dragon orders Tanaka and Ki Wu to attack vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m11s225.png|"Yes, My Lord!" vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m15s916.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m20s037.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m25s341.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m33s010.png|The new warriors confront the intruders vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m40s605.png|"We are the Dragon's men!" vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m48s235.png|"Surrender or pay the consequences!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h25m58s727.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m05s810.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m19s562.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m26s908.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m39s068.png|Powering up for a flying kick vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m49s287.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h26m55s827.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h27m02s713.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h27m44s724.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h28m26s820.png|Mr. Miyagi fights them 1 vs 2 vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h28m35s659.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h28m42s183.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h28m46s403.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h29m02s934.png|Powering up for another flying kick vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h29m07s478.png vlcsnap-2019-07-04-22h29m14s659.png|The shrine is lost and so is the magic mind control Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Western Cartoon Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Brainwashing Category:Empty Eyes